


6AM

by sempiternoon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, Endgame Lodak, Grinding, Hangover, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Morning Sex, Non-Penetrative Sex, Not Beta Read, One Night Stands, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 00:19:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12287274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sempiternoon/pseuds/sempiternoon
Summary: There is one thing Sendak was supposed to do here, this is not it.





	6AM

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elDiablito](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elDiablito/gifts).



> Small heads up for use of 'dick' as reference to genitals.
> 
> Enjoy!

Something feels wrong, not completely wrong but off, besides the sun hitting on Sendak's eyes of course.

It's too early for this, even when he doesn't knows what time it is, he just can tell. He tries to turn his head around, trying to get as much sleep as possible before the alarm goes off.

“What,” there's something- someone on the bed, he covers my mouth with one hand and freezes as he hears a grunt. At least they're on Sendak’s room, a small relief.

There's a small dizziness when he tries to move, making slow movements until he sits up, resting his back against the cold wall, mouth dry.

As if no having idea or memory of how this person ended up here wasn't bad enough. He knows how tho, matter of factly, but he's never been one for one night stands There's a panic attack, sitting at the bottom of his stomach, he can feel it, ready to come out at the thought of this person having seen his body but the thought gets quickly pushed aside.  
'I hope we did it safely,' he thinks instead, looking around, raising the covers and averting his eyes from the sleeping body next to him, it feels too invasive.

“Of course.” 6am. Damn this utopian cities with their healthy day cycles. And then, there it is, besides the digital clock, another phone and the unmistakable ripped—

“Hmm, morning,” Sendak almost chokes right there, who makes those type of sounds, it should be illegal.

“Morning.”

It's the only thing he can say, blames the lack of social manners to the early hour, how does one act in situations like this.

“I…” The commander can't seem to formulate a single sentence, a single thought, for the first time he looks down at his bed partner, he is pretty, no, that word doesn't makes justice to what he is. One would say average at first. A half breed of whatever, but then there’s those bright yellow eyes with pupils of other color, that– that is the most interesting thing.

“Do you need me to leave soon?”

“What? Uhm- I, no, no. You can stay more, if you wish,” The stranger raises an eyebrow at Sendak, a smirk playing in the corner of his lips.

“I mean, it's still very early in the morning. That is,”

“Are you sure Sendak? You seem a little bit on edge.” The taller man bites down on his lip, he knows his face, but he can’t put a name to it, this would be funny in other situation, but not right now. Not when the other guy stares at him and all the commander can do is look around the room for an excuse.

“I don't mean to offend you, but I can't remember your name, or anything at all about you,” he finally says, deciding to rip off the band-aid at once. He waits for a reaction from his… friend, but then there's just another smirk forming on his lips.

“I think maybe we went too hard with the shots yesterday but that's a flaw you can easily work around, which takes us to the next question,” the guy climbs on Sendak's lap with ease, thighs spread around his. The sheet that had been covering his body falls down, he knows he's blushing as he looks away from him, hearing him laugh as he starts to leave a trail of kisses up his neck, nipping at his chin.

“Do you want me to refresh your memory?” There's a shiver that runs down his spine, he can't even think, let alone talk. He knows the answer should be no, simple and quick.  
He allows it to happen, the kisses go up to his face, reaching out to his lips; giving into the touch. They already did this once, might as well do it again so he'll remember it.

“Good. I was worried I'll have to work my way around so you would stop being so stiff,” he breathes on Sendak's lips, just a small break before they kiss again. He almost wants to ask about yesterday, but it's pointless now.

He decides to make this good for both of them, pushing so far and discover where their limits will be. He swiftly rolls them around, pushing him as the pillows, bending a little and then kissing him back, when they look at each other Sendak can't help but wonder he knows this person, besides from yesterday, but he can't put a lot of thought into it when his partner soothes a finger over his frown, laughing softly, before they go back to kissing.

There's hands everywhere, running through his messy fur. So good he has to hold back from purring, claws only so large to gently scratch here and there; Sendak starts to move lower, his partner lacks of fur in a lot of areas but it makes it better for him when he laps at the exposed skin of his neck.  
It's almost embarrassing how much he has to fight against his instincts when it comes to mating, the need to mark is a constant annoying buzz in the back of his head but as he sinks further down below, already making space between the other guy's legs, he realizes he already did.

There's marks, bites, bruises, hickeys; his mouth waters at the sight and deems useless trying to hold back, he latches onto his collarbone, enjoying the sound the boy below him makes, curling into him, like a lion biting down on the neck of their prey keeping him in place until he went limp.

“Sendak-”

“Be patient baby,” hearing his own voice, an echo of a memory, the two of them. He knows exactly what to do, running a hand up and down his partner's thigh, he makes a trail of kisses and bites, enjoying the small whines he makes when he pulls away.  
He moves again, getting into a more comfortable position, laughing when he sees those big eyes searching his, impatient boy.

“Can I?”

“Fuck yes, please,” he smiles, feeling smug about this, Sendak uses his tongue to lap at his lovers dick. Glancing up he’s vaguely aware of him pulling the sheets with his hands, the pushing down with a swift roll of hips.

He places his bigger hand on his abdomen and makes a low noise, expecting it gets the message through, stay still. The man mewls and moans, encouraging the commander to go on, to go down, there's a surprised noise coming from above. Sendak thinks it's cute, he opens his legs again even if he didn't mind, he dips his face into his lover’s crotch until he can smell him, strong but somehow sweet too, it makes his mouth water.  
He devours him like a starved man, not realizing he started groaning and moaning, it's obscene, the sounds they make, the wet slurping sounds.

“Fuck, you're so good at this Sen,” the voice sounds really strangled, being praised makes him feel proud

“More, please please-please!” Sendak wants nothing else than to please him, nothing else is as important as this. So he complies, there's an immediate whine that sounds needy, he doesn't waits for anything else. Sendak gets on his knees and pulls the boy effortlessly, dragging all his torso down,

“Hold your legs for me baby,” a small whisper leaves his lover's lips, sounding a lot like ‘fuck’

He makes sure he's watching, doesn't even has it on him to smirk, he's just as desperate as the boy now below him. Sendak wastes no time before starting to lap at him again, spreading his legs even more to dip his tongue between his folds, he picks up a pace, using his thumb to occasionally stroke his dick. It's almost lame how he could get off like this, eating someone out, hearing all the sweet noises they make, seeing the expression on their face. This is what people talk about when they say religious experience.

He pulls his mouth away, thread of saliva following, only to spit on the boy’s dick and then pressing his thumb down on it, he sees the quiver of his thighs and he loves it. He does it again, leg falling over his shoulder as he hears his lover scream, good, he almost has him where he wants him,

“I'm not, fuck, I'm so close, fuck. Please, ahhh fuck, more,” the words are barely understandable, they're followed by a series of gasps, as Sendak picks up his pace, he feels all the muscles of the boy flexing. Doing erratic thrusts, trying to pull closer and then squirming away, it escalates quickly until he comes in a silent cry, body going stiff except for the small spasms that come with his orgasm. The commander cleans most of the mess with his tongue, as the other boy keeps shaking and moaning weakly whenever he gets too close to his now sensitive dick, before he decides tracing his tongue around it. A sharp gasp almost startles him, the other man has a few tears pooling on his eyes as he covers his mouth with one hand, Sendak stops, carefully placing his lover into a better position.

“You okay, want me to stop?” Sendak asks carefully, he blinks up at him and shooks his head quickly,

“It felt too good, but I want more. Haven't got you off yet either,” the man smiles, legs finding their way on his hips, pulling him closer. “I'm still loose enough from yesterday,”

His lover pulls him closer, bodies completely pressed together as they start kissing again, Sendak tries to stay still but he can't help but chase the other man's movements, feeling his own dick pulsing just hearing his partner groan. He wants him, he wants to have his so bad, right now, all for himself. All he has to do is grab some lube,

“Wait do you have another-” he's cut by another kiss, the man makes a pensive sound before they pull apart.

“I think we actually lucked out yesterday finding that one, but I’m clean, I wasn't planning on ending in a stranger's bed,” it sounds real, because Sendak himself wasn't planning on ending up with someone else either, but he measures the options.

“Listen big guy, I know what you're thinking but what you think but here's my offer. You sit back and let me take over for a while, I promise you I'll make it good even if you can't fuck me.” There's a huge emphasis on the word fuck, makes him regret not being prepared for situations like this more often, the commander finds himself nodding, letting the other man move him around until they are the same way they started. With Sendak underneath, except this time all his back is pressed against the mattress, and his lover on top of him, legs spread real wide to straddle him.

White hair falling gracefully over his shoulder and hiding a part of his face, they smile at each other, or at least he hopes he did; the hands on his chest soothe down the short fur there. Without wasting time he moves them further below, fingers wrapping around his dick, Sendak feels exposed as they stare at each other. His lover laughs when he groans.

“Come on big guy, let me hear you,” the pet name makes him feel younger, he blushes, but he complies anyway. Moaning as the other man keeps moving his hand, finger tracing over a vein, using his own precum as lube. It's slow, not really good enough to make him come at least just yet.

Sendak closes his eyes letting himself enjoy this all, it had been so long since he mated with anyone, since he had even pleasured himself. Today had been a challenge to not give in to his urge of wanting to mark his lover, it was something primal inside him that urged him to and that he yet, had to fight against.

“What-”

“Stay still, I promise I won't do anything bad,” he winks at him and Sendak blushes again, it's such a cheap line but it does the work. He wants to look, curiosity always getting the best of him, but holds back from doing so.

“Fuck.” Sendak hisses, claws digging holes into the sheets below him. The other man laughs, accommodating himself to grind down on the commander’s dick, giving a few short thrusts that make him groan and growl.

“Do you like it Sen?” The voice sounds, if only, a little short on breath, he must look beautiful like this but he won't last if he opens his eyes. He was supposed to answer so he nods, another lame sound escapes his lips.

“Good boy,” his lover praises, Sendak has to hold back from rutting against him, or purring. He's so weak.

He stops and it's so abrupt he actually whines, he hears him mutter something like ‘oh my god’, but when Sendak opens his eyes he finds him shifting around. This is lewd, he wants to reach out and touch his ass, can't stop himself from moving his hips.

“A little impatient aren't we?” The man looks down at him over his shoulder, smiling. Sendak's mouth waters as he sees him spreading his buttcheeks with his hands, he gives it an experimental thrust, both of them moan, but he lifts himself off and it takes all of his willpower in Sendak to not pull him down and rut against him like the desperate man he is; his obedience is rewarded shortly after.

It's obscene seeing his lover spit on his hand, before shoving it between his perfect ass, finally he spreads his cheeks again. Starts grinding against him.

“Come on Sen, do it.” It takes him a split second to snap out of his trance and another one to understand what he's been told to do. His movements are too rough at the beginning, making the other jump a little, he feels drunk hearing the sounds he makes.

“You're so big, I wish you could fuck me again Sen,” he mutters between breathes, rolling his hips down in time with him thrusting up.

There's a moment when he stops talking, too worked up and panting, the room is filled only with the wet sounds of their bodies pressing together.

“Come on, I bet you're close. I want you to make a mess on me.” Sendak does growl this time, feels him shiver against him but none of them stops.

His orgasm hits soon after that, it feels too soon. He doesn't stops grinding against his lover and neither does he. When it's over they stay like that for a moment, catching up their breath. He climbs off his lap and Sendak misses the weight of his body already, but he takes that as his cue to go to the bathroom.

“Where are you going?”

“I was going to get something to clean us,” the man kicks out the now dirty sheet to the floor, getting under the other one.

“Nonsense, we can take care of that later. Come here now,” he gives no thought to it, fitting himself into welcoming arms. He takes a deep breath of that sweet scent, feeling only a little bit guilty.

“You're really obedient. I like men who know how to follow orders,” he laughs, then there's a hand behind his ear, claws scratching softly against his skin, he wants to purr, he feels so content.

“Can I know your name now?” He asks instead. Suddenly not wanting to let go of this ‘stranger’ ever.

“Later, now sleep Sen,” and so he falls asleep like that, the steady heartbeat under him like a lullaby and a hand running through his fur.

When he wakes up. He isn't there.

“Later…” Sendak repeats one last time before getting out of the bed, leaving whatever they had there. There's more important things tonight, like reporting back to his high command about the upcoming meeting.

 

* * *

 

  
Sendak mutters to himself, as he is finally received into Prince Lotor’s ship.

“This is humiliating.” Being downgraded from a commander to a Royal Nanny, he straightens his posture, walking down the aisle to the dining room where he's expected to meet them. He hears his high command talking to someone, the prince he assumes.

“Of course, I trust your decision as so Lord Zarkon trusts your judgement.” He stops before opening the door, he recognizes the voice. So he's one of Lotor’s subordinates tool. Did he knew? Sendak feels almost embarrassed now, but he also feels relieved. He will get to know the name of his lover.

There's a spark of hope inside him, thinking that they'll work together.

“Of course your majesty,” the doors open and many sets of eyes stare at him, besides his high command there's only women in the room. All are half galra breeds. It hits him like a bucket of cold water.

He kneels to the prince whose face he saw weeks ago when he first was reassigned. Prince Lotor.

“Your majesty, Vrepit Sa.” He doesn't dares to look up.

“As you can see, Sir. Commander Sendak is one of my most trustworthy men, loyal and obedient, top of his class and-”

“Great. I like men who know how to follow my orders. Welcome aboard commander Sendak, you might stand up now.” He does as told, not missing the slight change of the prince’s voice. He smiles at him and Sendak averts his eyes from his face. That white hair, those hands, he knows them already. And on the collar of his armor Sendak can see a darker spot of skin, there's a lot of thoughts crossing his mind and a lot of them are just memories from earlier.

“Shall we dine now? I'm starving.” He says nonchalantly, he has so many questions. But he looks at Lotor and nods shortly, the prince smiles at him and Sendak feels like prey.

**Author's Note:**

> Woo, baby's first lodak fic. I enjoyed writing it and as usual, this wasn't beta read so feel free to point out any mistakes or inconsistency points etc.
> 
> Comments and kudos are highly appreciated too. Until the next fic y'all.


End file.
